


Un bebé

by Dalalanada



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, No Incest, Other, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalalanada/pseuds/Dalalanada
Summary: Heavy quiere tener un bebé, pero Dee considera que esa es demasiada responsabilidad.
Relationships: Dee (Metal Family)/ Heavy (Metal Family), Glam (Metal Family)/Vicky (Metal Family)
Kudos: 2





	Un bebé

-Dee- Heavy se recostó en su pecho con expresión de falsa inocencia, y Dee enseguida supo por dónde iba el asunto

-No

-Pero no me has dejado hablar

-Bueno, habla

-Quiero tener un bebé

-No

-¡Eso no es justo!- se incorporó como un resorte con el ceño totalmente fruncido- ¡Ibas predispuesto!

-Siempre voy predispuesto con esa pregunta, cabeza de alcornoque- y le dio un zape.

Heavy se apartó de él con las mejillas hinchadas y se fue a hacer pucheritos al otro extremo de la cama.

Dee suspiró. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que se mudaron juntos, y ya estaban teniendo su primer conflicto de convivencia. No supo como sentirse en ese momento, pero asumió que en un par de años, lo sentiría como algo nostálgico: su primera y más suave discusión antes de la verdadera tormenta que, inevitablemente, se avecinaba:

Desde un primer momento, Heavy se mostró completamente convencido de querer tener hijos, pero Dee no: Salían desde hacía cinco años, y Heavy había esperado con paciencia a cumplir la mayoría de edad para ponerse manos a la obra, pero su chico seguía reacio ante la idea; Heavy jamás lo había convencido en todo ese tiempo, y probablemente no lo fuera a hacer en esas circunstancias, donde, aprovechando la intimidad, le saltaba encima como un lobo hambriento en cada oportunidad que encontraba.

Por suerte, Dee guardaba condones en la cartera y jamás lo pilló desprevenido

_-¿Por qué tienes eso ahí?- le dijo la primera vez que los vio, sumamente ofendido_

_-Porque te conozco- le respondió muy tranquilo_

-Heavs, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Aún somos muy jóvenes para eso

-Umh

-A demás, si tanto quieres tener hijos... ¿Por qué insistes en seguir conmigo? Ya sabes que yo no quiero tenerlos, y seguro que ahí fuera hay mucha gente deseando...

-¿Por qué no entiendes que yo quiero formar una familia contigo?- gruñó, girando la cabeza para mirarle- Con MI novio

-Heavs, perfectamente puedes aburrirte de mí mañana. ¿Qué haríamos entonces con el bebé?

-No me he aburrido de ti en cinco años, ¿Por qué lo haría en un día?

Finalmente, Dee se percató de que no estaba consiguiendo desde esa posición, por lo que optó por acercarse a su chico y abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Sintió como el cuerpo de Heavy se relajaba bajo su toque, y casi pudo adivinar que la expresión ofuscada lo había abandonado.

-Heavy... Lo digo por nuestro bien. Es pronto. Somos jóvenes. Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad. ¿Te acuerdas de Trucho?

Trucho fue el pez de colores que le consiguió Dee en una feria cuando apenas llevaban un año de relación. El pez les duró una semana y sus restos yacieron en las profundidades del retrete.

Heavy asintió

-Sí...

-¿Quién se encargó de él?

-Tú...

-Exacto, y un bebé no es como Trucho. Un bebé necesita muchos más cuidados, y también mucho más dinero. Apenas tenemos dinero para mantenernos nosotros.

Heavy se dio la vuelta y se apretó contra su pecho, buscando de su calor.

-Yo solo quiero formar una familia contigo...

-Lo sé... pero ahora no es el momento- "y yo no soy la persona"

-Mmm... - finalmente, Heavy aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, y solo de manera temporal- ¿Y podemos adoptar un gato?

-¿Un gato?- el pelirrojo asintió, mirándolo con sus ojitos verdes repletos de súplica. Dee miró al cielo, en busca de un milagro que le acomodara la cabeza a su novio

-Poorfi...

-Pero cuando nos acabemos de instalar- le dijo- ahora mismo solo sería un estorbo

Heavy rió con su característica dulzura, pareciendo haberse olvidado del drama anterior al conseguir su reciente capricho, y le dio un beso en la barbilla en modo de agradecimiento. 

"Me tiene a sus pies", pensó Dee antes de darle un beso que escaló rápidamente de intensidad.

Por esa ocasión, Heavy no mostró ninguna objeción a que usaran protección.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría recalcar que en este fic, Dee y Heavy NO son hermanos ^^ 
> 
> Fufufu, ¡espero que les haya gustado el cap! <3


End file.
